Sisters hunters
by fairybell
Summary: Deux soeurs, deux hunters, une enquêtes, des meurtres inéxpliquer et une bonne dose d'humour.  Je suis nulle en résumé. Fic co-écrite.
1. Prologue

Voici une fiction que j'écris avec A. alias Apple-sama. Le prologue n'est pas top mais il suffit à expliquer le contexte.

Prologue :

"-Nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous envoyer au Japon, si ce trafic existe vraiment, c'est une catastrophe. Vous avez été choisies pour vos aptitudes, votre âge et surtout votre connaissance des langues. Amy, surveille ta soeur, il ne faut pas qu'elle commette une erreur, et toi Emma, ne fais pas remarquer à tout le monde que tu parles plusieurs langues, vous devez rester discrète, sans ça, je n'ose imaginer ce qui arrivera. Et surtout, pas un mot sur le fait que vous êtes des hunters, de l'élite de la guilde.  
>- Oui, comptez sur nous.<br>- Faîtes confiance à Kyriu Zero, il pourrai vous être d'une grande aide.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-C'est un hunter, lui même ! Mais il ne sera pas au courant pour vous deux..."


	2. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction co écrite avec Apple-sama !

Merci à ma bêta Nesquik(c'est un surnom hein) d'avoir pris du temps malgré ses révisions.

La fiction en elle même en est au chapitre 20 donc je posterais de manière régulière, une fois par semaine.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

PDV Emma:

Emma- Amy, tu penses quoi de ça ?

Amy- Etrange... je n'avais jamais entendu dire que les vampires trafiquaient le sang, ils doivent rajouter quelque chose dedans...D'ailleurs ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que le Sénat ne fait rien.

Emma- Oui c'est étrange d'habitude il règle le problème avant que des hunters soient impliqués...

Amy- Bref...On sera certainement dans des classes différentes, alors promets-moi de ne pas dévoiler notre identité et puis si on te demande pourquoi tu as été transférée...

Emma- Oui, oui c'est bon je sais: nous avons été transférées parce que nous avons une parente au Japon et que nous avons bénéficié d'une bourse...

Amy- -_-

Nous traversons l'aéroport pour aller au Japon, ce pays nous est inconnu bien que nous parlions toutes les deux couramment Japonais, désopilant... Après un coup d'oeil suspicieux sur nos passeports, l'hôtesse de l'air nous laisse passer. C'est vraiment énervant de les voir toujours réagir ainsi, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas majeures que nous sommes des délinquantes ! J'aimerai lui dire que nous sommes des hunters, que nous sommes en mission, que nous agissons pour le bien des humains ! Mais, je n'ai pas envie de mourir par la main de ma soeur, si je disais ça elle me tuerait en me donnant aux requins ou quelque chose dans le genre et, les conséquences de nos actes seraient désastreuses... Pourquoi parler de choses à craindre ? Cela n'arrange rien, la situation reste la même, nous sommes en mission à l'étranger! Et alors on à l'habitude... On ne reste jamais au même endroit, on bouge sans cesse et on protège les humains. Mais quand ils nous voient, pas moyen d'avoir un sourire.

L'avion m'a toujours impressionné, mais pour une fois on est en première classe ! et ouais, mission de grande importance donc, hunters de grande importance, donc coktails à volonté ! Je monte en me faisant tout de même pousser par Amy, c'est pas parce que je serais en première classe que l'avion n'est pas impressionnant ! Ma soeur elle, l'avion ne l'effraie pas du tout. D'ailleurs, je me demande si elle a peur de quelque chose ... ? Duand nos parents sont morts, elle s'est occupée de tout et est devenue très forte à la chasse aux vampires. Mais aussi, et c'est sûrement le plus important, elle m'a maternée.

PDV Amy:

Je me demande vraiment si ce trafic existe vraiment, si oui on va avoir du boulot. Nous étions en train de décoller quand ma soeur se mit déjà à appeler l'hôtesse.

Amy- Emma, tu devrai lire le dossier des élèves de cette fameuse Night-Class.

Je croisai mes jambes et lui tendis le dossier.

Emma- Non, j'ai pas envie de me taper de la lecture pendant un voyage en première classe ...

Je fixai méchamment ma soeur et commençai à lire.

Emma- Fais pas cette tronche ! Je suis sensible moi, au moins !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se baisser qu'elle avait une marque rouge en forme de main sur la joue gauche. Emma, pensant sûrement que sa joue droite devait elle aussi avoir une marque me dit alors.

Emma, se frottant la joue- Comme je disais précédemment, JE suis sensible !

CLAC ! et de deux ^^. C'est presque comme si elle le faisait exprès, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante (n/Nes: comme une certaine dont je ne citerais pas le nom mais qui se reconnaitra)! Elle s'endormit rapidement, elle va encore me dire qu'elle s'ennuyait, si elle avait pris la peine de lire le dossier pendant le vol, elle ne se serai pas endormie ! Parlant de ce dossier, je ferai mieux de le regarder...Nous allions avoir quelques petites difficultés ! Kaname Kuran un sang pur est le big boss et j'ai comme le pré-sentiment qu'il est mêlé à cette affaire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ses parents sont morts comme nous et s'il réagit aussi mal face aux humains/hunters que nous face aux vampires...

Des turbulences réveillent ma soeur, elle ouvre la bouche (sûrement pour me dire qu'elle s'ennuie ) et la referme, l'air soucieuse.

Amy- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Emma- C'est quoi cette tête que tu nous tires ? T'as vu quoi ? *elle m'arrache le dossier des mains.* Merde ! un sang pur ! Ca va être chaud, très chaud.

Amy- surtout qu'il y en a qui sont complétement dévoués à sa cause, regarde: Ruka est folle dingue de lui, Hanabusa s'est promis de l'aider...

Emma- Ouais, fais voir leurs têtes, ouah ! pas mal !

Amy, retenant une baffe, serrant et desserrant son poing les yeux fermés- tu n'es pas là pour le flirt 'tite soeur !

Emma- oups ! sorry...

PDV Emma:

Qu'est-ce que je viens de sortir ? je trouve un vampire pas mal ! c'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit, les vampires sont toujours superbes. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser aller, non je ne dois pas. En attendant, il faut que je regarde ce dossier et puis, si je dors, le changement d'heure va être vraiment terrible !

Je passai le reste du trajet, pourtant long, a étudié sur ces vampires. Il nous faut tout savoir, de leurs noms à leurs habitudes ! Plutôt compliqué, mais pas impossible. Surtout quand on s'appelle Clarck...

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre en éspérant que vous aimez.<p>

Dites nous ce que vous en pensez.

nes'


	3. Chapter 2

Les deux soeurs ont pris l'avion: direction le Japon !  
>Un trafic de sang de grande importance empoisonne de nombreux vampires dans le monde entier et toutes les pistes mènent au Japon, le pays le plus vampirique de tous.<p>

Chapitre 2:... De la fin ?

...=Dialogues en Français.

**Pdv Emma:**  
>Je descendis de l'avion à la suite de ma sœur, je suis bien contente qu'il n'y ait eu aucune turbulence ! Petit tour à la douane, de nouveau un regard suspicieux sur nos passeports. Je lève les yeux au ciel, Amy m'accorde un de ses rares sourires, elle est d'accord avec moi ce qui est encore plus rare. Mon Dieu faites qu'il ne neige pas !<p>

Nous voici donc au Japon et il fait nuit. En plus de ça, il fait super froid et le directeur de la guilde n'est pas là ! C'est la seule personne qui sait qui nous sommes réellement, ah si, j'oubliais, il y a le directeur de l'Académie. Il nous a beaucoup aidé lorsque nos parents ont été tués. Amy me tira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et là, nous vîmes notre cher directeur de la guilde qui courait à toutes enjambées vers... MOI.  
>Pile au moment où il allait me sauter au cou, je m'écartai sur le côté et il se prit la poubelle derrière moi et se retrouva la tête dedans. Ma sœur ria discrètement et aida le fou à se lever.<p>

Amy, retenant un rire en voyant la peau de banane sur la tête du vieux: Emma excuses-toi, Kawara-kun t'aime beaucoup et tu lui as manqué...  
>Emma: Désolé Kamara-kun, mais tu m'as fais peur en me courant dessus comme un fou furieux.<br>Le directeur, se tenant le dos: C'est bon, c'est rien ! Allons-y les filles on sera arrivé à l'Académie qu'au matin.

_A 10 KM DE __L'ACADÉMIE_

**Pdv Amy:**

J'étais en train de relire les dossiers des suspects avec ma sœur quand un de ces fichus Level E sauta devant la voiture, Kawara me regarda l'air de dire : " Désolé va falloir que vous y allez sans moi ..." Je détachai d'un coup sec ma ceinture et descendis de la voiture. Sans perdre un instant je sortis mon Katana de son fourreau en cuir.

Amy, hurlant: Emma, bouges- toi, ils ont l'air nombreux.  
>Emma, voix suraiguë et tirant comme une folle sur la sangle de la ceinture: CHUI COINCEE. *Tire toujours comme une folle dessus.*<p>

Pas le choix, je vais devoir me débrouiller seule ! Le level E me fonça dessus, sans aucune difficulté il devint poussière, puis 3 autres m'attaquèrent. Le troisième était plutôt coriace alors je sautai en l'air et lui trancha la poitrine. A ce moment là, mon imbécile de sœur jaillit de la voiture et se prit en pleine figure tout le sang.

Emma, en essuyant sa figure: T'aurais pus me prévenir ! Grrrr... Je vais te tuer, tu ne sais pas combien de temps je passe à m'occuper de mon visage ! *cri hystérique *  
>Amy, en rangeant mon arme: Désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez douée pour te détacher à temps ! et je te signale que je sais très bien que tu passes tout ton temps dans la salle de bain !<br>Emma: Ce qui m'énerve chez ces Level E c'est qu'avant de devenir un tas de poussière, ils se vident de leur sang. Mon, t-shirt que je venais d'acheter est complètement fichu.  
>Amy, en montant dans la voiture: Dépêches-toi le soleil va bientôt se lever !<p>

Mais je vis Emma faire volte-face, je compris rapidement, il y en avait d'autres ! Nous nous plaçâmes dos à dos. Emma sortit son arme, placée dans une sangle cuir attachée à sa cuisse et fit fouetter les rubans dans l'air.

Emma : Aaaah ! J'avais peur que tu me les ais tous pris !

Et, avant que je ne puisse faire un geste elle sauta. D'un coup de pied, elle mit à terre un level E et le termina tranquillement. S'il y a une chose de remarquable chez ma sœur, c'est bien sa rapidité. Elle n'utilisait que ses rubans, n'ayant pas pu prendre d'armes dans l'avion. Je sautai alors dans la bagarre. Emma me laissa finir une de ses « proies » avec un sourire. Non pas qu'elle s'amuse, mais plutôt qu'elle sait que je n'aimerai pas qu'elle me vole la vedette.

Nous finîmes rapidement notre travail et nous nous installâmes dans la voiture avec un soupir d'aise. Emma se roula en boule et trouva le moyen de s'endormir dans le peu de temps que nous avons pris pour rejoindre l'académie. Parfois, je me demande si c'est une enfant ou une adulte.

_ARRIVE A __L'ACADÉMIE_

**Pdv Emma:**

Quand ma sœur et moi somme arrivées, deux chargés de discipline nous accueillirent, un garçon très certainement Kiryu Zero et une fille qui nous était inconnue.

La fille, avec un grand sourire: Bonjour, je suis Cross Yuki et voici Kiryu Zero nous sommes chargés de vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau du directeur.  
>Zero, nous pointant du doigt: J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue quelque part.<br>Yuki, avec un ton de reproche: Zero arrête d'embêter les nouvelles !

Je me souvîns alors du jeune garçon qui avait accompagné Kawara après que... Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Il est si particulier. Un coup d'œil vers ma sœur me permit de voir qu'elle aussi avait réalisé.

Ils nous conduisirent au bureau et rentrèrent à notre suite. Quand je suis rentrée je fus une seconde choquée en voyant Kaname Kuran-Sang pur aux grands pouvoirs... Je me souviens plus du reste !  
>Ma sœur comme à son habitude l'a bien caché...<p>

Dirlo: Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! *Il se mit à faire semblant d'avoir des ailes avec son châle.*  
>Amy, choquée: Heu... c'est normal ça? Vous êtes sur qu'il ne prend pas de substance illicite ? *Elle s'adressa à Kuran sans s'en apercevoir.*<br>Kaname, avec un sourire honteux: C'est... Comment dire ... C'est son état normal.

Ma soeur parut décontenancée mais se reprit rapidement.

Dirlo, arrêtant de faire l'oiseau: Hé bien, je vois que vous, vous vous entendez déjà très bien tout les deux !  
>Emma: Bonjour, je suis Emma Clarck et voici ma sœur Amy Clarck nous sommes les nouvelles venant de France.<br>Yuki : Ouah la chance ! J'aime beaucoup Paris ! C'est vrai que les français portent des bérets?  
>Amy, compréhensive: Non, c'est juste un stéréotype. (nnes' : merci a ma prof de français )  
>Emma, pas du tout compréhensive: tu ne nous demandes pas pour la baguette sous le bras droit et la bouteille de vin dans la main gauche ?<br>Dirlo: Enfin bon, tenez les filles voici vos uniformes. *Il nous donna deux tenues*. Je vous présente Kaname Kuran Chef du dortoir de la Night Class, elle c'est ma petite fille chérie Yuki Cross, chargée de discipline vous lui poserez vos questions et le garçon au fond adossé au mur c'est Zero Kiryu aussi chargé de discipline.  
>Kaname, se baissant à ma hauteur: Entre nous il n'est pas vraiment très commode !<br>Emma: Merci de nous avoir prévenus Monsieur le Vampire.

Et là cataclysme total: ma sœur hésitait entre me pendre et me torturer, Kaname avait un joli O inscrit sur son visage, Zero paraissait indécis, Yûki émit un drôle de cri de souris et le Directeur feignit la surprise . Toute la pièce resta choquée par ma révélation. Il eu un moment de silence et comme si ça ne suffisait pas je m'enfonçai encore plus.

Emma: Ses canines sont plus longues...  
>Amy, rattrapant le coup: Ma sœur et moi connaissions des vampires à Paris, leur fille avait notre âge et on s'entendait bien ensemble. Pourtant son grand frère a un jour mordu Emma par chance ce n'était pas un sang pur, ils n'ont pas effacé notre mémoire par amitié pour nous et surtout parce que notre amie s'était interposée. Donc c'est pour ça que l'on sait pour l'existence des vampires mais je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait ici.<br>Dirlo: Ça tombe bien nous avons de plus en plus d'élèves dans la Day Class donc, il nous faudrait plus de chargés de discipline je pense que vous serez parfaites surtout vous Amy.

Je rêve ou il profite de l'occase ?

Amy, flattée malgré elle: Pourquoi ?  
>Dirlo: Vous avez l'air aussi froide que Zero ça compensera ma petite Yuki.<br>Emma: Est ce qu'on peut en parler entre nous?  
>Dirlo et Kaname: Bien sur !<br>Amy à Emma:Ca sera parfait pour rôder la nuit et mener notre enquête !  
>Emma à Amy: T'as raison et puis ça risque d'être marrant, vue les élèves...<br>Amy à Emma: Ouais mais fais gaffe, encore une comme ça et je te pends.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? ...

Emma à Amy, exécutant un salut militaire: Compris chef !  
>Dirlo: J'imagine que vous avez faim, voulez-vous du poisson grillé ?<br>Emma et Amy: euh... non merci ! On a déjà mangé avant de partir, on est surtout fatiguées et on aimerait dormir s'il vous plaît !

Il est aisé de savoir pourquoi nous avons refusé ! D'ailleurs comment est-on passé des vampires aux poissons ? Je déclare Kaien Kurosu champion du changement de sujet ! Encore plus doué que moi...


End file.
